


not here

by wonhostan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhostan/pseuds/wonhostan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon knows how much Hoseok loves being fucked so he decides why not make things more fun by teasing him in public around his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not here

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Obviously, sex
> 
> This is the first smut I've ever written so it will not be the best! But, that's okay. Enjoy hoes

Hoseok took a deep breath in while Hyungwon wrapped his long fingers around Hoseok's cock pumping it until he became hard. Hyungwon enjoyed seeing Hoseok like this. He was vulnerable, Hyungwon was in control.

"H-Hyungwon.." Hoseok managed to spit out his lovers name although he could barely think.

Hyungwon preceded to lick the tip of Hoseok's cock. Hoseok trembled and right then when he was about to cum Hyungwon stopped. Hoseok was confused, Hyungwon never did anything like this to him before.

"The time." Hyungwon looked at him with his hand still wrapped around his cock. Hoseok turned his head to see that it was 5:30. They had dinner with his friends soon.

"No baby please I-" Hoseok pleaded. He stopped talking when he felt Hyungwon rub his thigh. Hyungwon reached for a black rubber cock ring. "I'm going to put this on you so you stay nice and hard for me. Alright baby boy?" Hoseok's cock throbbed at the nickname. "Yes I understand just please.. don't tease me it's going to be torturous enough." Hyungwon smirked knowing he was going to do that exact thing.

 

The minute they arrived Hoseoks legs were shaking. His cock was painfully hard by this point he couldn't even focus. "You're such a good boy Hoseok." Hyungwon whispered in his ear grinning. Hoseok looked at him angrily.

"God you two are so flirty today. What is this some sort of drama?" Jooheon said snapping the two of them out of it. They all laughed except Hoseok, he was not in the joking mood. "Ahh moving on, what are you guys going to get to eat?" he asked looking at the menu. "Not really sure..." Hyungwon relaxed his hand over Hoseok's bulge lightly squeezing his cock just to the point it was almost enough for him to cum. He bit the inside of his lip holding back moans. "Hyung are you alright?" Minhyuk leaned in staring at Hoseok. "Hes fine really. You're alright arent you Hoseok?" Hyungwon teased, removing his hand.

"Oh yeah! I'm okay really just a cold I think." He groaned, staring at Hyungwon. Hoseok wanted Hyungwon to touch him but he wasn't sure if he could last. "Hyungwon, please meet me in the bathroom for just a second." Hoseok got up and stormed off the the bathroom. Hyungwon looked at the rest of the boys shrugging his shoulders as if he had no idea what was going on. Hyungwon locked the door behind them. "Aw is my baby boy upset?" he cooed looking at Hoseok's clothed dick.

"Am I upset? Please tell me why you are completely ignoring the fact that I have been waiting to cum for at least one-" He was cut off by Hyungwon undoing Hoseok's pants. Hyungwon slid his hand over his cock. He barely had touched him yet but he was already moaning, completely forgetting that they were in a public bathroom. His cock was bright red, the tip oozing precum. He wanted Hyungwon.  
The ring was tight around his dick and just as he thought Hyungwon was going to remove it he realized it wasn't going to come off until Hyungwon said so. Hoseok moaned as Hyungwon's tongue swirled around his head licking the slit over and over again. "Don't tease. No more teasing." Hoseok protested grabbing a fistful of Hyungwon's hair. Hyungwon took Hoseok's cock down his throat without any warning. He knew what Hoseok wanted more than anything and that was to cum. "I want to come, fuck, let me cum." Hoseok panted. "If you want to cum so bad", Hyungwon stopped sucking. "Then you're going to have to beg." Hoseok was desperate. His cock was throbbing he needed to release. "Please let me cum. I've been a good boy, havent I?" Hoseok asked, eyes wide open.

Hyungwon didn't give in easy but Hoseok needed this. "Then what are you waiting for?" Hyungwon settles, removing the cock ring from Hoseok. Hyungwon sucked on Hoseok's head one last time giving him the satisfaction he needed. "Fuck", Hoseok panted "I'm- cumming-" Hyungwon smirked up at him mouth open waiting for Hoseok to cum down this throat. Hoseok moaned one last time before cumming all over inside Hyungwon's mouth.

Let's just say Hoseok wasn't that mad after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading I do plan on writing more smut :) please give kudos


End file.
